les jeux du destin
by Loupiote Garoute
Summary: Cette fanfiction est un mélange du seigneur des anneaux et d'Harry Potter. Si vous voulez en savoir plus venez lire ma fic. Soyez gentils c'est ma première!


Salut a tous !! Je met en ligne le début de ma seule et unique fanfiction ! C'est un mélange du seigneur des anneaux et d'Harry Potter. Enfait, les deux monde de ces films sont, ici, qu'un monde . Voila !!! Je remercie aussi ma tite gogo qui m'aide et me conseille dans mes débuts d'écrivain! lol

Chapitre 1 : Et...PAF Ce qui ne pouvait arriver, arriva !!!!

Frodon était là, bras tendu au-dessus du volcan rougeoyant, les mains serrées sur l'anneau maudit, regardant l'écume flamboyante. Ca y est, il était sur le point d'accomplir ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Mais qu'allait-il se passer apès ? Retouverait-il sont pays bien aimé ? Ah ! La Comté, quel paradis ! Perdue dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Dawlyn approcher. Dawlyn était une jeune elfe de 80 ans, elle portait une fine robe de soie argentée laissant apparaitre ses courbes avantageuses . Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules et son regard myosotis contrastait avec sa peu pale et légèrement nacrée. Sa grande beauté laissait beaucoup de prétendants déchus car elle avait déjà trouvéle Grand Amour en la personne de Harry Potter. Harry, jeune professeur de défense contre le forces du mal, agé de 24 ans, était grand et mince. Ses cheveux bruns , continuellement rebelles, ressortaient l'intense couleur émeraude de ses yeuxqui, n'étaient désormais plus dissimulés derrière ses lunettes. Tout allait pour le mieux. Dawlyn aimait Harry. Harry aimait Dawlyn. Mais, c'était trop beau pour durer, et, ce qui ne pouvais arriver, arriva.

Un jour, Hermione Granger, également professeur à Poudlard, alla voir Harry pour lui parler des nouveaux emplois du temps. A l'angle du couloir, elle découvrit un étrange homme, envellopé dans une longue cape noire, lui cachant le visage. A sa grande stupéfaction, il se glissa dans les appartements se son ami. Elle décida de les laisser suls, bien qu'elle ait un mauvais pressentiment. Hermione retourna dans ses quartiers, considérant que les emplois du temps pouvaient bien attendre quelques heures vu que Harry était maintenant occupé. Ce ne fut donc que bien plus tard, qu'elle pénétra chez Harry. L'entendant arriver, il se retourna et, c'est laà qu'elle sut qui était le mystérieux visiteur. Tout était dans le regarde, plein de hine, de cruauté, qu'un seul homme pouvait aborder.

" Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un ! Je commençais à penser que Mr. Potter n'avait pas vraiment d'amis !

- Arrètez ! Laissez le tranquille ! s'écria la jeune femme .

- Oh ! Mais on dirait qu'elle s'énerve la petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! ricana Harry. On se calme, j'attendais justement quelqu'un, un pigeon, et, par un malheureux hasard, il se trouve que ce fut toi, gamine, qui vint. Mais bon, j'espère que tu es assez intelligente pour dire a ce cher Dumbledore que, si Frodon détruit l'anneau, Potter mourra ! Puis il éclata de rire, vous savez, ce rire à vous glacer le sang.

- J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas petite sotte !" Il disparut ensuite dans un épais nuage de fumée noire.

Hermione se précipita chez Dumbledore, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre si ce n'est d'en parler au directeur ? Arrivée au pied de la gargouille, elle rencontra Dawlyn, et se sentie soudain mal à l'aise. Cette dernière s'en rendit compte.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Euh... Je viens d'apprendre quelquechose a propos d'Harry, j'allais l'annoncer à Dumbledore. Je pense que tu devrai venir, ça te concerne, ça nous concerne tous. Elles montèrent donc l'escalier et entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Hermione prit la parole.

- En fait, je suis venue vous annoncer une chose d'une extème importance. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse. J'ai demandé à Dawlyn de m'accompagner, il vaut mieux qu'elle aprenne tout de suite la vérité. Il y a quelques heures, je suis allé voir Harry pour lui parler des nouveaux emplois du temps. Mais, je vis qu'il n'était plus le même, précedemment, j'avais vu un homme étrange se faufiler dans ses quartiers. Harry avait changer, son regard était différent, il resemblait à ...

- Lord Voldemort l'interrompit Dumbledore.

- Oui, murmura Hermione en baissant les yeux.

Dawlyn, quant a elle ne pouvait le croire, Harry, son Harry, possédé par Voldemort ?

- Le seul moyen de le sauver est d'empècher Frodon de détuire l'anneau continua Hermione, sinon, il mourra."

Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'en était trop pour Dawlyn, elle était en plein cauchemard, il fallait arrèterca. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et se précipita dehors. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il fallait retrouver Frodon. Les elfes, pouvant se déplacer plus rapidement que n'importe quelle créature retrouva le hobbit juste à temps, au sommet de la Montagne de feu, le bras tendu au dessus de la lave fumante.

"NON ! Ne le jette pas encore! lui cria-t-elle

- Pourquoi ? Je suis venue eprès pour ça et j'en ai assez, je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Tu ne comprend pas !! Il peux sauver Harry !!

- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne comprend pas comment il pourrai sauver Harry !"

Et là, il lacha le morceau d'or dans le feu. Dawlyn regarda la scène, ne pouvant rein faire. Elle se rnedit compte qu'il venait de tuer l'amour de sa vie, elle ne pourrait plus jamis le serrai dans ses bras, lui montrer son amour. Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle explosa : " CONNARD !!!!!!!!! QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS IMBECILE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Frodon n'avait jamais vu Dawlyncomme ça. Ca faisait déjà 20 ans qu'il la connaissait. Il avait du faire quelquechose d'horrible pour qu'elle s'énnerve autant.

- Mais c'est ce que tout le monde voulait que je fasse ! se défendit-il

- Tu ne ma même pas laissé parler espèce d'abruti !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Je ne vois pas en quoi l'anneau pouvait sauver Harry.

- Tu jetais ce putain d'anneau dans le volcan et il était mort!!! hurla-t-elle

- Quoi...mais...mais c'est pas possible! Comment a-t-il pu le tuer ?

- T'es con ou tu l'fais esprès ?? cria-t-elle en s'enfuyant, laissant un Frodon perplexe.

Maintenant son temps était compté, elle n'avait pas une minute a perdre pource débile. Dawlyn s'avait que Voldemort état mort. Elle avait lu dans un livre, que si un esprit maléfique prenait posséssion d'un serviteur du bien, alors, s'en était finit pour eux. S'ils se séparaient, tous les deux mourraient. Voldemort n'avait plus rien a gagner à rester en vie et était certaine qu'il ne possédé plus Harry. L'elfe s'arrèta au pied de la montane et serra dans sa main un pendentif. Il était en or et au bout on pouvait voir deux coeurs entrelacés sur lesquelles était gravé : Harry et Dawlyn pour toujours.

Harry en possédait la copie conforme qu'ils ne quittaient jamais. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur l'homme de sa vie. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, et savait exactemnt ou il se trouvait. Elle transplana et atterrie devant l'ouverture d'une grotte ou il faisait très noir. Heureusement, ses yeux d'elfe lui permirent de voir une silhouette remuer quelque peu.

"Harry ?

- Dawlyn ?

- Oh ! Harry ! Ce...ce...cet espèce de...des larmes noyaient ses yeux.

- Chut ! Arrète ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer souffla-t-il

- Mais Harry !!!! TU VAS MOURRIR !!!

- C'est mon destin Dawlyn je ne peux rien y faire .

- Non !!!! On va te guérir, et tu vivras longtemps, on aura des enfants !!! Une maison !! Harry !!!!! Reste avec moi,ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'aime tellement !! Mais malgrés les mots de son amour, le jeune homme perdait des forces, il succombera bientot.

- Je t'aime réusit-il a dire avant de basculer du coté es morts."

La jeune elfe éclata en sanglot, tenant toukours la main de son fiancé. Elle resta là, pleurant sur son piètre sort, se posant mille et une questions sur le pourquoi du comment.(lol) Les heures passaient, laissant place aux jours, qui devinnrent des semaines.

Un jours, elle décida enfin de retourner à Poudlard afin de prouver la triste nouvelle qui avait déjà du parcourir la moitié du monde. Dawlyn souleva tant bien que mal le défunt, sotit de la grotte et réussit a trasplaner deabant les grilles du chateau. Affamée, éoisée et a bout de force, elle s'évanouit tenant contre elle le coprs inerte de son fiancé.

J'ai fini !!!!! Alélouia !!!! lol Je suis contente quand mème de la mettre sur fanfiction !! J'espère que vous la trouverai a votre gout !!! tchusssssssssssssss !!!!! Loupiote Garoute (mici ma gogo jy tadore !!!! ) Dsl pour les fautes j'ai la flemme de relire !


End file.
